There's a Flu Going Around Shiz
by denpa wave chick saki
Summary: Galinda threw the thermometer aside. "You're quite sick, Miss Elphaba Thropp. Good thing I'm here to take care of you."


**Just an idea that came into my head. Enjoy and please review!**

Elphaba grabbed another tissue as she coughed violently, her body shaking. She sniffed loudly, then dropped the tissue into the trashcan.

Elphaba was sick. And it wasn't the kind of sickness that passed in just a few days. Oh, no. She had laryngitis. How she had managed to catch that, she had no idea, but here she was, infected. She wasn't allowed to go to any of her classes. In fact, she wasn't allowed to leave her room, for fear of infecting other students. The doctor had assured her that she was past the contagious stage, but she wasn't taking any chances. The students at Shiz disliked her enough. If she got someone else sick, it would be all bad. So, she was here, confined to her bed, with nothing but a stack of books to keep her company. And that was just fine by Elphaba.

"Elphieeeeee!" Oh yes. And there was Galinda. The door to their dorm opened and Galinda was standing there, a tray of food in her hands. She walked in and closed the door dramatically with her foot. She practically spun over to the bed before placing the tray on Elphaba's lap.

"I told you that you didn't have to keep missing school for me." Elphaba said, the laryngitis making her voice husky.

"I know you did, but if I didn't take care of you when you were sick, then what kind of girlfriend would I be?" she replied, wiping Elphaba's forehead before giving it a quick kiss.

"You'll be the sick one if you keep doing things like that."

"Oh, the doctor said you're already over that. I'm not worried."

"Well, I don't trust doctors and-" It was at this moment that Galinda shoved a thermometer into the green girl's mouth, silencing her.

"Then trust me." Galinda said. "And stop talking. You sound terrible." Elphaba muttered something incoherent, but was otherwise silent. A few minutes passed and Galinda pulled the thermometer out.

"Hmm. I see."

"What is it?" Galinda tossed the thermometer aside.

"You're quite sick, Miss Elphaba Thropp. Good thing I'm here to take care of you."

"Galinda, I want to get rid of my headache, not cause another one." Galinda scowled before straddling the green girl's legs in one quick movement, keeping her down. Elphaba was surprised by the sudden movement, but smiled.

"Is that all I am? A headache?' Galinda asked.

"Oh, you're more than that. You're a pain in the neck as well." Galinda wound her fingers in Elphaba's dark hair and pulled her close.

"I can be so much more than those things." she whispered before she moved in and locked lips with Elphaba's. After a few seconds, Elphaba pulled back reluctantly.

"I know, but not now. I'm sick, remember? I don't want to get you sick as well." she said. The blonde crossed her arms and pouted, but Elphaba would not be deterred.

"Well, if that's how you feel, Elphie. Just toss me aside." she said, throwing a hand to her forehead dramatically.

"I'm only looking out for you, my sweet. As usual." Elphaba said, reaching for a book. Galinda noticed this and slapped the jade hand away.

"Oh, no you don't. You're not going to just tune me out." Elphaba smiled.

"Of course. I'm sorry." she said, leaning back against the headboard. "Did you have something else to say?" Galinda sat, thinking. Now that she had Elphaba's attention, she had no idea what to do with it.

"I, uh… I forgot." the blonde said. The green girl smiled again and pulled her book off the desk.

"Go to class, Galinda. I'll be here when you get back." Elphaba said, opening her book. Galinda made a face, but got off the bed and left the room. Elphaba shook her head and started reading.

Three days later, Galinda found that she had laryngitis.

"And you were silly enough to trust those doctors." Elphaba said, smiling down at the blonde as she sat on the side of her bed.

"Shut up." Galinda said, pulling the green girl down and kissing her.

Elphaba decided then that maybe getting sick wasn't such a bad thing after all.

**Hope you enjoyed this! Please, leave a review before you leave. We appreciate it! Thanks!**


End file.
